1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle floor jack adaptor plate and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle support device for a floor jack for allowing the user to gain access to one's motorcycle from underneath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle floor jack adaptor plate is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle floor jack adaptor plate heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,769,397; 4,640,495; 2,838,278; 3,628,772; 2,747,837; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,655.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle support device for a floor jack. The inventive device includes a support member having a pair of spaced elongate members having a flat top surface and being interconnected with a cross member which has ends each of which is securely and conventionally attached to a central portion of a respective one of the elongate members; and further includes a boss being centrally disposed on a bottom side of the cross member and being adapted to be removeably received in a hole in the top of a distal end of the arm of a floor jack; and also includes strips of rubber secured to the top surfaces of the elongate members; and further includes strap members having hook members at the end thereof and being securable to holes in the anchor members which are disposed at the ends of the elongate members.
In these respects, the motorcycle support device for a floor jack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to gain access to one's motorcycle from underneath.